


Freeze

by Lilium125



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Garage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilium125/pseuds/Lilium125
Summary: « It’s not my f-fault, Mobeuurprty, it’s you who g-got those things into the food chain. I just want to help you », Rick stretched out on the chair, grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him towards him. Morty resisted, confused. He didn't understand what the hell was going on.« I t-told you before, you should freeze some sperm… you never know », he squeezed the boy into a tight grip, forcing him to sit with his back to him. Morty flared with shame, starting to understand.« R-Rick if I have to, I c-can do it on my own, I don’t need any help ».
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 85





	Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by a RickishMorty's idea! Thank you to for give it to me <3

Morty was pouting, kneeling on the garage floor with his hands and knees wet with a gelatinous, blue liquid. He sucked one-eyed blue worms with a kind of gun, while Rick was at the workbench building something indifferently.

He had treated him for the umpteenth time as an idiot, because he had allowed one of those slimy worms to be eaten by a bird and enter the food chain, making the species that would come into contact with its DNA sterile. Because of this, the enthusiasm to finally participate in a new adventure with the Vendicators had evaporated in an instant, after Rick's words.

“ _Clean up the whole g-_ _g_ _arage from these things, Morty, and if you be good, we will l-_ _l_ _ose a whole day with those Vendicators_ ”.

It was humiliating to be on his knees cleaning like a little Cinderella, while Rick behind him was sitting at the workbench, concentrating on a new invention as if nothing had happened. Morty had no intention of turning in his direction to give him no reason to make fun of him again, so he couldn't have known that Rick had stopped working for a long time and was watching him in silence.

The scientist looked at his grandson with a strange expression on his face, as if in reality he did not really see him. His brain was working fast and every now and then he took a sip from his faithful flask, letting his gaze linger on his grandson's ass. His eyes were narrowed, thoughtful.

Morty sucked the last blue worm and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, getting up and remaining bent to brush his knees with his hands, to remove the garage dust and the blue jelly that had secreted those little monsters.

« A-are you done? », Rick asked, turning with all his chair to the table behind him, so that Morty didn't know he was looking at him. The boy replied with a monosyllable and a tired sigh, approaching his grandfather and placing the gun on the steel counter.

« Are you tired? », the scientist asked again, firing a small acid green hole beside him and inserting his arm inside it. There was a glass noise coming from the kitchen, a sign that the gap had been opened in the refrigerator, and Rick pulled two frozen bottles out of the vortex: one of lemonade and one of beer. Morty watched him uncork them with suspicion, because any gesture of kindness from his grandfather was suspicious.

The man handed Morty a bottle, raising his own in a toast.

« To the Vendicators two », he said, but he didn’t drink, because his grandson looked at him badly with crossed arms.

« W-what’s wrong now? Grandpa can't even offer you a lemonade? ».

« I d-don’t trust you, Rick. D-drink you first », Morty held out his bottle to the scientist, who with a strange smile shrugged and grabbed it, taking a long sip. Rick didn't say anything, he just looked the boy in his eyes, challenging him.

Morty was still not convinced, he looked at the bottle from which Rick had drunk suspiciously.

« What, M-Morty? You still don’t trust me? », Rick drank a little more lemonade and handed the bottle back to the boy. Morty was still doubtful, but he was also hot and thirsty and then Rick had uncorked the bottles right in front of his eyes, right? And he had also drunk his lemonade without second thoughts… a little fearful took a small sip to make sure the drink was not tampered with and waited a few seconds to prevent strange effects on his body. Satisfied that this was not another grandfather’s joke, he halved the lemonade in two sips.

He snapped his tongue and smiled at the scientist, who was no longer looking at him. He was trying to find something in the drawers of the workbench.

« Well, M-Morty, now I have to do one la-last thing before d-doing this stupid adventure with the Vendicators », he said again without looking at him, in a tone that seemed almost sorry, as if he had to do something terribly annoying, but necessary.

« Rick, if you’re l-looking for an excuse n-not to go on this adventure, I d-don't belive you. It’s my turn, and you s-said if I had c-cleaned everything, we’d go! », snapped Morty, finishing the lemonade and slamming the bottle on the table, crossing his arms. This time he wouldn’t give in, there was no way Rick could do everything always and only as he wanted.

Rick had stooped to look for something in the closet under the counter, but Morty noticed that he was stirring at random between the tools and shelves to make noise, as if he wanted to waste time. He flushed with anger.

« W-what are you doing? S-stop wasting t-time, it's unfair! You always decide, you made me clean the whole garage from those thi- ».

Morty was unable to finish the sentence, because the scientist had pulled out a couple of test tubes, banging them on the workbench with a dry noise, interrupting him.

« It’s not my f-fault, Mo _beuurp_ rty, it’s you who g-got those things into the food chain. I just want to help you », Rick stretched out on the chair, grabbing the boy by the arm and pulling him towards him. Morty resisted, confused. He didn't understand what the hell was going on.

« I t-told you before, you should freeze some sperm… you never know », he squeezed the boy into a tight grip, forcing him to sit with his back to him. Morty flared with shame, starting to understand.

« R-Rick if I have to, I c-can do it on my own, I don’t need any help ».

« Shut up, Morty. C-can you see how the test tubes are tight? Stupid as you are you would never hit them ».

With one hand Rick blocked Morty's wrists and with the other he unbuttoned his jeans, while the boy tried to kick and get off. The man approached his ear from behind, whispering softly.

« The sooner we start, the sooner we finish and we will go to that stupid adventure », Rick's tone was low and Morty swallowed. It was one of Rick's usual blackmail, where to have what he wanted, Morty had to meet the scientist's strange requests. It wasn't the first time that happened, in fact, he was used to it by now, but _this…_

« I will only keep the test tubes ready... you do it yourself », the scientist's voice was almost inaudible, Morty could hear it only because he had spoken directly in his ear, moistening it with his lips and warm breath. He bent his head against his shoulder to escape the contact.

« N-no, Rick... it's weird and I'm ashamed », he stammered trying to button up his pants. This time Rick didn't try to stop him, he just squeezed his shoulders with his hands.

« _You_ are ashamed? Do you think it's easy for me? – again that sorry tone, as if he was making a huge sacrifice – if you had l-listened to me, now we shouldn't do this », he replied with a grin that the boy could not see.

« R-Rick, stop! I d-don't wanna be watched while I do it! », Morty, after having buttoned his jeans again, tried to get down to Rick, but Rick still held him tight.

« You're right, M-Morty, maybe a little privacy is better », the scientist dug with one hand into the numerous pockets of his lab coat, until he pulled out a remote control. He pushed a button and the garage door that led to the kitchen locked, while the one that opened onto the driveway, which was open, slowly closed, leaving the two in the shadows.

They were locked inside. Morty swallowed. It was getting hot and he didn't understand why, but he was also getting excited. That situation was totally absurd and wrong. Why was he getting excited?

« N-nothing changes if you are w-watching me », he tried to free himself, but Rick's hands were tight on his shoulders and attracted him more to him, so that Morty's back was resting on the man's chest. The boy's pants were starting to get tighter and Morty prayed that Rick wouldn't notice. He felt strange, he felt an urgent need, so strong that it was making him burn. It made no sense to get excited about such a situation, indeed it had to be the opposite.

« Then I will close my eyes », Rick left his shoulders, leaning back against the back of the chair and resting his hands on his grandson's hips, looking at him with his head slightly tilted to the side, as if testing a tantalizing position.

« Rick… », Morty did a weak protest and Rick squeezed his hands on his hips in a warning. Morty held back a moan. He was very sensitive and even the faintest touch of the scientist had an effect on him. Could it be that he had the hormones so crazy that he even reacted to his grandfather's big and strong hands?

« Hurry, time is running out and if you care about your adventure… », he left the sentence hanging, making the blackmail hover in the air.

Morty was so excited that the scientist no longer needed to blackmail him into convincing him to masturbate. He unbuttoned his pants again, pulling his erection out, clenching it in his own fist.

« D-don't look at me… », he sighed starting to move his hand, while with the other he kept his jeans lowered, but ready to raise them again if Rick had peeked.

« I told you I have closed my eyes, Mo _beuurp_ rty », the scientist lied, listening to the sighs and damp noises of the boy who touched himself. He went up to his ear again and the boy stopped, covering himself.

« Just tell me when you're coming », he whispered and the boy moaned, unable to restrain himself, starting to touch again.

Morty was ashamed of himself because he already felt very close to orgasm. He wanted to stop because that situation was absurd, immoral, perverse ... he was masturbating in front of his grandfather, yet he could not stop. He was excited as it had happened to him very few times, so much that he could not dwell on a particular fantasy, in his mind there were so many that he did not know which to focus on.

As soon as he tried to think of Jessica's lips, her tongue while giving him a blowjob, Rick's hands tightened on his hips and he could not help but dwell on that contact. Then he tried to think of Jessica again, to put his cock between her round and firm breasts, but Rick settled in the chair, perhaps to be more comfortable, and Morty's sick mind imagined that Rick was placing his huge cock on him against the butt.

Or maybe he was really doing it.

Morty also moved on Rick, moving further back, and had confirmation of what he thought. Rick was excited.

The man stood still with his arms on the boy's hips, waiting for his reaction, but a movement of Morty right on his erection took him by surprise, making him escape a grunt of pleasure.

The grandson was moving over him as he touched himself.

In another moment Morty would have been outraged, or at least pretended to be, if he had heard the scientist's cock right under him, but at that moment it was not lucid: the sensation of the thick and hard Rick member right under his ass it was driving him crazy. He was close to orgasm, but was unable to come. Until then he had tried to hold back his voice, but the burning desire and frustration of not being able to come was sending him to the asylum.

And now Rick was damned horny too. He refrained from the urge to clasp his hands on the boy's hips to guide his movements, just because feeling him move on his own was even more hot.

In the lemonade that had made Morty drink there was a substance that would delay his orgasm, but he didn't expect it to excite him that way. His goal at the beginning was to make it almost impossible for him to come, only to help him touch himself. A small excuse to taste some Morty, to satisfy those obsessive thoughts that have been buzzing in his head for a little too long.

However Rick was a scientist and the part of him that wanted to know, experiment, test, pushed him to want to see what other wonderful effects that substance would have on his grandson.

« Why don't you put your pants down? You will be more comfortable », but he hadn't even finished the sentence that the boy had jumped off the chair and had dropped his jeans, kicking them off with his shoes and going back to sit on Rick, panting out of control.

Rick's eyes were watery, his pupils dilated as if he were under some sort of powerful drug. It was much better than he had hoped for.

Morty's panting was now far beyond the pleasure he was giving himself with his small hand, it was pure frustration, while shocks of pleasure hit him in waves, with orgasm about to arrive but never exploded. He had grabbed Rick's arm in a kind of outburst, holding on to his lab coat as he masturbated faster and faster, moaning without restraint. By now he was no longer even aware of his actions.

Rick still had his hands on the boy's bare hips, whose moans covered his grunts of pleasure as Morty's little butt rubbed against him. The temptation to bring out his erection was very strong, but he could still wait. He too had drunk the same substance as his grandson, even if only a little.

He grinned satisfied, determined to experiment to the last. He wanted to take advantage of that situation to the end. He lowered himself on the boy's ear, refraining from licking his earlobe, but simply speaking in a clear voice to dominate his moans.

« What, you can’t come? ».

Morty shook his head convulsively and Rick looked over his shoulder, spying on the right hand of the boy who was quickly up and down along the red and wet erection.

« You know Grandpa’s watching you? ».

Morty moaned louder in response, nodding. He knew from the beginning that the scientist would never really close his eyes, but hearing him admit had sent him into ecstasy. Rick squeezed his hands on his hips, feeling his erection throbbing, still constricted in his pants.

« I can close my eyes again if you- ».

« No! – that denial came out of Morty's lips without he even realizing it – look at me… », he couldn't say anything else, but he leaned back against Rick's chest, wetting his t-shirt with his own precum.

That was too much. Rick could not resist anymore: holding him tight by the pelvis he started to move the boy's body, rubbing his erection against his bare buttocks.

« Let grandpa help you. You're suffering so much… », Rick's cheek rested against Morty's, who tilted his head back with his lips parted, panting and moaning. The boy did not respond immediately as he had done earlier, but took a few seconds.

Let Rick _help_ him.

He had fantasized about it sometimes locked in the bathroom or in his bedroom. He had imagined that it was Rick who touched him, but he usually tried to drive away those fantasies. Only a few times had he let himself go, jerking off and thinking that instead of his own hand there was that expert scientist.

And now he was offering it to him, he asked it to him.

He was looking for a reason, one only to say no, but he couldn't find it. Morty _wanted_ Rick to touch him, wanted him to do anything to him. And horny as he was, he didn't want anything else.

He nodded again in a movement just hinted. His face was red and sweaty and his eyes closed. Rick slid both hands from the boy's hips to his groin, feeling the soft white skin.

« Look what you're f-forcing me to do. If only you had listened to me… », Rick continued to caress the boy's thighs, until he wrapped his hand with which he was masturbating with his, which was so large as to make that of his grandson disappear between his fingers. He accompanied their movements, making them slower and deeper, applying light pressure, with an experience that the boy could not have.

« Is it possible that I have to teach you everything? You can’t even jerk off… », Morty was going to go crazy. Nobody had ever touched him like that, indeed, nobody had ever touched him in any way. And now Rick was doing it.

He wanted to pull out the hand with which he was touching to feel only that of the scientist, he wanted to totally feel the contact with him, but the man's grip was iron and every time he tried to take his hand away, Rick tightened his grip. On the third attempt he heard Rick's low laugh against his ear.

« Didn't you say that you didn't even want to be looked at by me? », he bit his lobe as he had wanted to do just before, then he sucked the skin slowly just behind the boy's ear. He was starting to let himself go a little too much, perhaps, but he wanted to know how far Morty wanted to go.

« Rick… ».

On hearing his name pronounced by Morty urgently, with necessity, the scientist freed his grandson's hand from his grasp, clenching the boy's entire erection in his fist, Morty hissed from pleasure by biting his lower lip. With his free hand he held him in a possessive way, biting his neck slowly.

If possible Morty's moans increased even more in volume, wiggling in Rick's arms, totally at his mercy. The scientist stroked the wet glans with his thumb, moving his hand slowly.

Morty was at the limit.

« Please Rick... let me come, I can't take it anymore ».

« Okay, lil' shit, you've suffered enough. Suck », he inserted the middle finger and ring finger of his free hand into his mouth. Morty obeyed without protest, wrapping those long, calloused fingers with his tongue. He was ashamed to wish for the scientist's huge erection instead of his fingers.

Rick took his fingers out of his mouth and pushed the boy forward, just to make room and insinuate them between his buttocks, going to massage his opening. Morty stiffened slightly, but Rick didn't give him a chance to speak, increasing the rhythm of the hand that was masturbating him.

« Shh, shh, relax and it won't hurt », slowly entered the boy with one finger, moving it slowly and adapting the movement with that of the other hand.

Morty cursed, unable to handle so much pleasure. All this went far beyond his fantasies. It had happened that he tried to penetrate himself a few times, but he didn't like it, probably because in his inexperience he was doing something wrong, or he wasn't excited enough.

_Or because it wasn't Rick who did it._

The scientist slowly inserted the second finger, pressing with both fingers at a specific point and increasing the rhythm of the other hand a little more. Morty arched his back screaming his name and exploded into an orgasm he would never forget. He had never experienced anything like this and let himself go with his back against his grandfather, who accompanied the last pulsations of the boy with his hands, making him lay on him. Morty kept his eyes closed, now that the excitement was fading he felt shame growing and he didn't feel like facing Rick. What would she say to him?

He was going to have a thousand complexes in mind, but a movement from Rick made him feel that he was still tremendously excited.

« I told you to tell me when you were coming, Morty... now we have to start all over again ».


End file.
